


Daddy

by secretlywritessmut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywritessmut/pseuds/secretlywritessmut
Summary: Eren has a surprising kink and Levi is depraved enough to indulge him.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erenfuckinjaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/gifts).



> Cliché daddy kink, with desk sex!
> 
> Dedicated to my bb Daks

It’s past midnight and the Survey Corps HQ is mostly silent with everyone, cadet and officer alike, having gone to bed by this hour; or rather, almost everyone. Thankfully, Levi’s office is far off to the side of the building, making it unlikely any straggler will pass by and overhear the ruckus being made by the only two people still awake.

Eren is splayed on the desk with his legs open wide to accommodate the Captain, whose hips are wedged between tan thighs. All the boy can do is lay there and take it, one hand scrabbling for purchase on the wooden surface while he bites down on the other to try and muffle the moans and whimpers making their way past his lips. Levi's paperwork has long since fluttered to the floor, pens rolling off the desk to join them and empty teacup rattling in its saucer, but he doesn't slow his movements. 

“Eren,” he says, hardly a quiver in his voice as he leans forward to look into the boy’s glassy eyes. A few drops of sweat beading on his forehead are the only sign of his exertion. “Do you feel good?”

Eren nods, eyelids heavy and face flushed while he nibbles at the tips of his fingers. Levi reaches up and pulls the boy's hand away, pinning his wrist against the desk, knowing it only excites the boy further.

“Tell me how good you feel,” he demands, the softness of his tone a contrast to the brutal snap of his hips.

“Ah, feels amazing,” Eren gasps, eyes slamming shut again as Levi's cock brushes against his prostate. “So good, thank you…”

Levi arches a brow at that. Honestly, he should be the one thanking Eren for coming into his office and giving him a much needed break from all the paperwork he's been doing, but he can tell it's one of those nights where Eren wants to give Levi his complete submission, so he plays along.

“You _should_ be thanking me. Can't get a damn thing done with your needy ass begging me to fuck you all the time,” he says, and Eren keens, his back arching off the desk.

“Yes, thank you,” Eren repeats, delirious with pleasure as Levi continues to pump in and out of him. Without much forethought, he blurts, “thank you for giving me your cock, it fills me up so good, Daddy.”

Levi gives one final, deep thrust, pulling a surprised moan from the boy before his hips still. Eren's eyes snap open, widening in fearful realization as Levi leans forward until their chests are flush, his breath ghosting over Eren's ever reddening face.

“What did you just call me?” he asks, his expression blank as he waits to see what kind of answer Eren will give him.

“I'm sorry, Captain, I was-” 

“No, not Captain,” Levi interrupts in a growl, feeling Eren's cock twitch where it's pinned against his abdomen. He rocks his hips slightly, a hint of a smirk coming to his lips that has Eren's eyes widening even further. Levi lets the words roll around in his head for a moment before asking with a teasing lilt to his voice, “am I your Daddy, Eren?” 

Eren blinks up at him, hesitating for a moment and nervously licking his lips before finally answering in a cracked whisper “... yes?”

Heat flashes in Levi's eyes as he breathes out a soft _“oh”_ , his smirk growing wider at this revelation. Being called Captain in bed had been arousing at first, a testament to the power and dominance Eren allowed him, but it lost its effect after a while. This was something else, something new. Eren had bared a more vulnerable side of himself, had given Levi a glimpse into a secret fantasy, and he finds that he's more than willing, and depraved enough, to play along.

“That's right, Eren, I'm your Daddy," Levi says as he begins thrusting into Eren again, slower and shallower than before. "You like how Daddy fucks you?” 

“Yes,” Eren groans, bringing his free hand up to his face, fingers finding their way into his mouth again. Normally Levi finds the boy's oral fixation endearing, but for now he wants to hear Eren speak so he grabs his other hand, pinning it down as well.

“You're a naughty boy, aren't you? Interrupting Daddy's work so he can fuck your needy little cunt,” Levi says, dipping lower to press a hot kiss against the boy's throat, sucking at a sensitive spot he knows drives him crazy. 

Eren's breath hitches and he rolls his hips in an attempt to take Levi deeper, grinding his leaking arousal against the man's stomach. “Yes, I… I love your cock, Daddy,” he chokes out, eyes slamming shut in embarrassment.

Leaning back, Levi releases his hold on Eren's wrists, grabbing onto his thighs instead as he picks up the pace once more. Eren's hand immediately makes it way to his mouth again, teeth digging into his knuckles as the other hand runs over his stomach and chest, fingers teasing his nipples. Levi watches with a lustful gaze, taking a moment to simply drink in the sight of Eren falling apart under him. His eyes drag over Eren's form, stopping when they reach his ass, feeling slightly awed as he watches his cock slide in and out of the boy's tight hole.

“Such a slut for Daddy's cock,” he groans lowly, feeling the first cracks forming in his composure. “You take it so well, baby, like you were made for it.”

Eren mewls at that, sucking messily at his fingers and then pinching his nipples with the wet appendages while his other hand strokes his cock. 

“Daddy, I'm close,” he sobs, and Levi feels his cock throb in response. “Please, can I come?” 

“Yes, come for me, baby,” Levi says, fingers digging into Eren's thighs as he fucks him hard and fast, chasing his own release. “Come for Daddy.”

Only seconds after Levi utters those words does Eren arch sharply off the desk, crying out as he decorates his chest, stomach and fist with splatters of come. Levi follows soon after, thrusting as deep as he can, hips locking as he empties himself inside Eren's tight heat with a satisfied groan.

Releasing his hold on Eren's legs, he lets the boy pull him down into an embrace, uncaring of the mess of come smearing between them as they share a slow, breathless kiss. When Levi pulls away enough to look down at the boy, Eren's gives him a cheeky smile.

“I would ask if that was too weird but you seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did,” he says, relief as well as a touch pride in his tone.

“It wasn't bad,” Levi agrees. “But there is definitely something very wrong with us.”

Eren shrugs, unfazed by the observation, “Well, we already knew that.”

Levi snorts in amusement and untangles himself from the boy's arms to grab a handkerchief from his desk drawer. He uses it to wipe the sweat from his face before moving on to Eren's stomach, meticulously cleaning away the smears of come.

“Can we do that again sometime?” Eren asks shyly after a moment of watching the older man's hands work, enjoying the obvious love and care in his touches.

Levi glances up at Eren's still flushed face, relishing in the way the boy squirms under his gaze, and he gives him a teasing smirk. “I suppose... if you're a good boy.”

A cheeky smile spreads across Eren’s face, making him look every bit like the adorable brat he is, and he answers, “anything for you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
